


Sirius Black, um homem livre.

by woIfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew Being An Asshole, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woIfstar/pseuds/woIfstar
Summary: "Ele não é um covarde a tal ponto. Ele não tem nada a perder.Se morrer, será seu último erro, mas também será seu último protesto. Ele morreria tentando.Ele estava certo. Ele tinha esperança. Ele seria o primeiro fugitivo de Azkaban."Como Sirius Black passou seus anos na prisão e como ele conseguiu fugir dela.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Sirius Black, um homem livre.

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ alguns pensamentos suicidas e momentos tristes, por favor, cuide-se!!

Há doze anos atrás, Sirius perdeu tudo. 

Suas lembranças mais antigas viraram borrões, mas a noite em que James e Lily foram assassinados nunca parou de se repetir em sua cabeça. Ele tinha ido até a casa de Peter, mas como não havia encontrado seu amigo, decidiu ir para a casa de James. A porta estava aberta, eles nunca a trancavam, mas a sala estava bagunçada, quadros e vasos quebrados no chão, a varinha de James esquecida na cozinha, seu óculos quebrado, seu corpo jogado no chão… Sirius, sem pensar, se abraçou ao corpo frio do amigo, buscando por qualquer sinal de vida, e chorou. Não durou muito tempo, ele se obrigou a fechar os olhos de James e deixá-lo no carpete ao ouvir o som do choro de um bebê.  _ Harry. Harry está vivo. Lily deve estar com ele, eles devem estar escondidos.  _

_ Lily não pode ver o James. Não desse jeito. Não agora. _

“Lily!” ele grita. “Sou eu, Sirius! Eu estou subindo!”

Sirius e Lily não se davam muito bem quando estudavam em Hogwarts, ele sempre a achou entediante, sempre com suas regras de monitora e palavras bem colocadas. Ela era mais o tipo de Remus, os dois se sentavam no salão comunal e liam livros enormes juntos. Sirius e James sentavam nas poltronas opostas, assistindo e, lentamente, se apaixonado por eles. 

_ Onde estava Remus?  _ Hoje Sirius tenta se lembrar. Remus deveria estar em casa, ou deveria ter ido visitar a mãe —  _ não, não, a mãe dele morreu dois anos antes  _ —, ele poderia estar em alguma missão da Ordem… A memória de Sirius já não funcionava mais. 

Mas ele se lembra de chegar ao andar de cima, seguindo o som do choro do bebê e encontrando Lily desacordada no chão, em frente ao berço do seu filho. Os cabelos ruivos caídos sobre o rosto jovem, olhos verdes desfocados, aliança ainda no seu dedo. Foi Sirius que fez o discurso no casamento deles, ele foi o escolhido para ser o padrinho do seu filho, ele que cozinhava quando todos se reuniam aos domingos… Mesmo não se dando bem durante a adolescência, James conseguiu fazer os dois conviverem como irmãos. Lily havia virado a irmã que ele nunca tivera e, mesmo com tantas demonstrações de afeto, naquele momento ele sentiu que não havia sido o suficiente. 

Ele quis ir embora dali. Quis ficar sozinho. Quis ir atrás de Remus. Quis ter certeza de que ele e Peter estavam vivos. Quis se ajoelhar e chorar contra o corpo dos seus amigos. Mas seu sobrinho ainda chorava no berço. Harry já tinha 1 ano de idade e esticava seus braços balbuciando coisas como  _ “Padfoot”  _ ou  _ “Mamãe”. _

A única coisa que fez Sirius sair do seu choque e pegar a criança no colo foi ouvir um som no andar de baixo. Ele tinha a varinha empunhada na mão, mesmo que não conseguisse se lembrar de algum feitiço útil diante de tanto nervosismo. Estava pronto para atacar qualquer um que atravessasse aquela porta. Então ele escuta a voz de Hagrid:

“Lily? Você está aí?”

Ao entrar no quarto, ele dá de cara com eles. 

Foi uma longa discussão. Hagrid tinha lágrimas nos olhos da mesma forma que Sirius tinha. O mais novo não queria largar a criança, que chorava ainda mais por estar sendo apertada brutalmente contra o seu corpo. Hagrid insistia que eles deveriam seguir as ordens de Dumbledore, que deveria levar o menino para a casa de seus tios. 

“ _ Eu _ sou o tio dele!” rebate Sirius. “Eu fui escolhido como padrinho!”

Mas não adiantou. Os aurores estariam por chegar e não era seguro que Harry continuasse ali. Ele teve que dar seu sobrinho à ele e obrigou Hagrid a ir com sua moto, já que ele não poderia realizar magia. 

E, apenas quando Sirius foi deixado sozinho em frente a casa, ele ligou os pontos. Só havia uma pessoa capaz de ter espalhado o segredo.

_ Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter é o traidor.  _

E depois disso, novamente, tudo se torna um borrão.

  
  


Sirius riu quando os aurores tiraram sua foto para criar um registro no ministério. A tatuagem de identificação recém feita ardia em seu pescoço. Um registo de prisioneiro. Um prisioneiro com a sentença perpétua. Riu, não porque achava graça, mas porque aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. Quando, em qual realidade, James Potter poderia estar morto? Como Sirius poderia ser o assassino? Isso é bobagem. Isso é mentira. 

Como é capaz que Peter seja o traidor? Ele mal sabia segurar numa varinha. Era um imbecil desastrado que foi reprovado no teste de aparatação. Mas era um imbecil gentil, que ria das piadas dos amigos, que dividiu quarto com eles por sete anos, que se tornou animago para ajudar um deles. Como um garoto tão gentil poderia trair? Poderia matar aquele que o acolhia feito um irmão mais velho? 

Sirius riu pensando em como o filha da puta era corajoso ao ponto de fazer tal coisa. Riu pensando em como a Ordem havia suspeitado de que Remus fosse o suposto traidor. Riu porque ele que havia pedido para mudar o Fiel do Segredo. Riu porque ele não havia escolhido o Remus. Riu porque não havia se despedido dele. Riu porque seus amigos eram novos demais. Novos demais para responsabilidades, para enterros, para uma guerra, para empunhar varinhas feito armas, para um casamento, para um filho. Um filho que eles nunca criariam. Um filho que nunca conhecerá os pais da maneira correta. Um sobrinho que não está com seu padrinho.

Sirius ria feito louco. Talvez ele estivesse, talvez ele fosse se tornar.

Sirius riu de desespero, aquilo não poderia ser real. 

E Sirius continuou a rir, a rir e a rir. 

  
  


Azkaban era fria, não só pelas paredes de concreto e pela maresia que entrava através das pequenas janelas gradeadas, mas também por causa dos Dementadores que percorriam os corredores. Sirius se lembra de quando aprendeu sobre eles em Hogwarts, criaturas encapuzadas que dão um beijo que suga sua alma, algo pior do que morrer. Não só sua alma, mas eles eram capazes de sugar suas emoções, conseguem distingui-las e se alimentar da sua felicidade. Sirius tentava não se deixar levar, mas era impossível. Ele já estava quebrado. 

Trancado numa cela minúscula, sozinho, com frio e ouvindo os gritos insanos dos outros prisioneiros, ele tentou pensar algo inteligente. Achou um cascalho no chão e o usou para riscar a parede. Um simples traço. Ele contaria seus dias, se perdesse a noção deles, ele enlouqueceria de vez. 

Pensou nos que poderiam ir atrás dele. Remus era o primeiro, em seguida, ele pensou em Dumbledore. Não havia mais ninguém, mas ele confiava nesses dois. Só não imaginava que Remus estaria passando pela maior depressão de sua vida, evitando qualquer coisa que o remetesse ao mundo bruxo e se afundando em bebidas até poder esquecer seu próprio nome, e que Dumbledore estaria ocupado comemorando a queda de Voldemort. 

Ele continuou esperando. Esperando. Esperando. Quando sete traços se completavam, ele riscava o último na horizontal os ligando. Uma semana. Quando quatro conjuntos de sete eram concluídos, ele riscava um grande círculo em torno deles. Um mês. Quando doze círculos eram concluídos, ele arranjava outro cantinho na parede para começar tudo novamente. Um ano. E, às vezes, ao terminar de rabiscar o concreto, ele se sentava e chorava. 

Os Dementadores traziam a comida. Sirius levou algumas semanas para perceber que a rápida presença deles durante as refeições era o suficiente para fazer os prisioneiros entrarem num estado vicioso depressivo. Eles gritavam, choravam e suplicavam. Diziam coisas desconexas, alguns sequer conseguiam falar. Sirius tinha medo de ficar como eles, já bastava as roupas cinzas e a forma de comer com as mãos que ele tinha que imitar. 

Um dia, pensando sobre o fato de que Dementadores funcionavam de acordo com as emoções dos seres vivos, Sirius se transformou em Padfoot. As criaturas não pareceram compreender, pelo jeito, as emoções de animais eram diferentes das humanas. Mas eles eram cegos, não percebiam a diferença física, então apenas deixavam a comida e voltavam ao seu trabalho. Talvez tivessem pensado que as emoções estranhas do cachorro eram apenas insanidade humana. 

Sirius também se sentia mais leve como Padfoot. Ele passava boa parte dos seus dias na forma canina e apenas se transformava para poder riscar sua parede marcando mais um dia. Ao mesmo tempo que ele não queria enlouquecer feito os outros, ele se entregava à prisão. Eram tantas horas sozinho que ele não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser dormir e pensar. Ele pensava a todo momento, sobre o presente, passado e futuro. Pensava sobre sua infância, sobre Hogwarts, sobre os primeiros anos da guerra. Então chegava em James e Lily, o casamento, quando ela disse estar grávida, o nascimento de Harry… A morte deles.

Sirius se entregava porque ainda se culpava. Ele não os traiu, ele não empunhou a varinha, mas ele repassou o Fiel do Segredo e, se não fosse por isso, eles estariam vivos. 

Sirius os matou. 

Ele se revirava na cama, pensando no corpo gelado deles. Seus rostos apareciam em seus sonhos perguntando porque ele fizera aquilo. Remus com desgosto. Peter orgulhoso. Sua mãe rindo. Regulus indiferente. 

Fazia tanto tempo que Sirius não pensava em Regulus, ou pelo menos ele tentava não pensar, mas a solidão o obrigou. Ele ouvia os aurores entrarem na prisão com comensais — a guerra havia mesmo acabado. Se Regulus estivesse vivo, ele estaria aqui? Como ele seria? Ele ainda seria indiferente ou gritaria súplicas feito os outros?

Regulus também era muito novo. Regulus que era apanhador no quadribol, que vestia roupas verdes da sonserina e era o filho favorito. Regulus era quem Sirius sonhava ser. Ele estaria aqui feito o irmão mais velho?

Mas perguntas como essas eram inúteis, porque ele também está morto. Todos estão. 

  
  


Quando as marcações formaram dois anos, Sirius desistiu de esperar por alguém. Ninguém viria. 

Um auror havia ido fazer inspeção dos presos, ele parecia surpreso em ver Sirius em sã consciência e disse à ele que Dumbledore havia ido ao seu julgamento mas que não houveram provas suficientes para absolvê-lo. Sirius perguntou por Remus Lupin, o auror disse que nunca ouvira falar deste homem. 

Sirius se perguntou porque ninguém o procurou para usar uma poção da verdade. Ele diria tudo e todos veriam que ele era inocente. Porque ninguém havia investigado sua varinha? Seus último feitiço foi um  _ Wingardium Leviosa,  _ usado para pegar a xícara de chá que Remus havia acabado de fazer na cozinha. Não havia nenhum  _ Avada Kedavra _ , nenhum  _ Cruciatus  _ e nenhum  _ Imperius  _ para que ele recebesse uma pena perpétua.

Às vezes, a única coisa que lhe dava motivação para viver era pensar na sua inocência, mas era contraditório, James e Lily só morreram por sua causa. 

_ James e Lily só morreram por sua causa.  _

_ James e Lily só morreram minha causa.  _

_ James e Lily só morreram minha causa.  _

_ James e Lily só morreram minha causa.  _

_ James e Lily só morreram minha causa.  _

_ James e Lily só morreram minha causa.  _

_ E Remus deve te odiar.  _

_ Deve me odiar. _

_ Deve me odiar.  _

_ Deve me odiar.  _

_ Eu sou culpado.  _

_ Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. _

Era tudo o que ele pensava. 

  
  


Depois de cinco anos preso, a contagem dos dias acontecia na parede ao lado do concreto em que ele dormia, pelo simples fato de que ele era incapaz de se levantar para riscar em outro lugar. Se você não comia sua comida em duas horas, elas sumiam de sua cela. Então, Sirius as deixava lá, intocadas, e elas sumiam. 

Ele ouviu um prisioneiro dizer sobre um cemitério que havia na ilha feito para os presos que morriam. Alguns morriam por doenças, Sirius sentia seu corpo enfraquecer e o frio do inverno lhe corroer, mas até o momento ele não havia pego nada muito grave. Outros morriam se suicidando. Amarravam suas roupas em torno do pescoço, paravam de comer, davam com a cabeça na parede. Numa noite, Sirius vai dormir ouvindo uma mulher implorar pelo beijo do dementador, mas ele não se abala — nada lhe abala mais. 

Ele tenta se lembrar de momentos felizes enquanto os gritos da mulher vinham de outra cela. A voz, se fosse alegre, lembraria Marlene. Aguda porém doce. Sirius se lembra da amiga, longos cabelos loiros e dentes perfeitamente alinhados à mostra quando sorria. Se lembra da namorada dela, Dorcas, pele marrom, lábios carnudos e um olhar sempre tranquilo. Alice e Frank, o casal mais bonito de Hogwarts, noivos desde o sétimo ano, o filho deles nasceu no mesmo mês que o de Lily e James…

Lily e James. Tudo estava indo bem até ele se lembrar deles. O que era para ser uma lembrança feliz se tornou num pesadelo. Marlene e Dorcas foram mortas. Alice e Frank receberam algo pior do que a morte.

Em algum momento a mulher parou de gritar, Sirius nunca soube se ela havia se cansado ou se seu pedido foi realizado, mas a voz aguda e doce continuou a soar em seu sono por várias noites seguidas, quem a gritava era sua amiga Marlene. 

  
  


A contagem tomava conta de uma nova parede. Outros oito conjuntos indicando os anos já haviam tomado quase todo o espaço. Ele decidira que pararia de marcar no momento que não houvesse mais espaço.

A parede que ele riscava agora era a que tinha uma janela. 

Sirius odiava olhar para a janela. 

Era um pequeno quadrado no alto de sua cela com grades. Era de lá que ele ouvia o som do mar batendo na costa da ilha, de onde vinha o cheiro salgado, pequenos raios de sol, onde ele podia ver o céu, as estrelas e a lua. O pouco de natureza ao seu alcance lhe dava a falsa esperança de liberdade. Ele não estava livre, nem nunca estaria. 

Então, ele tentava a ignorar, principalmente quando ele olhava de relance e via uma lua cheia. Ele sempre chorava. Não havia uma noite em que a lua brilhasse no céu no seu estado completo que ele não se encolhesse no chão implorando para que Moony estivesse bem. Moony estava sozinho. Ele não havia tido uma lua cheia sozinho desde os onze anos — Sirius conta nos dedos, o que não era para ser uma tarefa tão complicada para alguém que ia bem em aritmancia —, Remus tem 29 anos agora. Quase uma década havia se passado. 

Sirius sempre pensou muito em Remus durante o período em que esteve preso, não só durante as luas cheias, não só após pesadelos, não só quando se lembrava da morte de James e Lily. Ele queria manter vivas as lembranças do sorriso de Remus, das suas mãos afetuosas, das cicatrizes que cruzavam seu rosto, dos seus abraços, dos seus beijos. Sirius queria ser enterrado com aquelas memórias vivas dentro da sua cabeça e do seu coração. Ele não teria pessoas de preto em torno do seu caixão, discursos emotivo ou flores, mas teria a lembrança de como os lábios de Remus eram macios, de como ele gostava de deitar em seu peito, de quando sua amortentia cheirou a chocolate, de como Remus ficava lindo quando dizia algo inteligente, de como ele gostava de cuidar de Remus após as luas cheias, de como gostava de dividir uma casa com ele… Ele levaria isso ao seu túmulo e teria uma lápide com alguma frase bonita que Remus já lhe dissera gravada sob seu nome.

Ele riu pensando nisso. Um riso genuíno, apaixonado, com uma mísera felicidade que já não era sentida em tantos anos. Ele tenta se lembrar de algo inteligente que Remus já lhe dissera, haviam tantas coisas, tudo o que saia de sua boca era bonito e ele sempre era o melhor com conselhos. Mas Sirius não consegue se lembrar de nada. Suas memórias estão sumindo. 

A risada para quando ele também percebe que nem lápide terá. Ninguém estaria lá para gravar seu nome.

Se ele morrer, ele não será nada além de um corpo em decomposição num lugar não localizado. Quem lhe enterraria, seriam seres sem consciência.

  
  


Metade da última parede. Uma década. 

Ao riscar o último traço, Sirius pensou em como estava ficando velho. Chegar aos trinta e poucos anos seria motivo de piada entre ele e James. 

Motivo de piada à dez anos atrás, quando um estava vivo e o outro ainda tinha algum sentimento.

A única coisa que ele era capaz de se lembrar era que Harry estaria indo para Hogwarts, mas a cabeça de Sirius doía todas as vezes que ele tentava se lembrar de como era o lugar. Ele queria se lembrar. Queria  _ tanto _ . 

Em tantos anos de frio, suas bochechas voltam a ficar quentes e ele se sente como se alguém tivesse descarregado uma grande carga elétrica em seu corpo.  _ Harry está em Hogwarts. _

“Era para eu estar com ele…” ele murmura para si próprio, para as paredes, para os outros presos, para quem quer que seja. “Eu sou o tio dele. Era para eu estar com ele. Era para eu comprar seus livros. Seu uniforme. Sua coruja. Levá-lo para o trem…”

Ele anda em círculos. Sua voz, sempre tão calada, começa a chamar a atenção dos outros prisioneiros do corredor. 

Ele chuta as grades. Seu pé dói, mas ele não consegue pensar na dor.

“EU SOU O TIO DELE!” gritou, sua garganta arde. “ERA PARA EU ESTAR COM ELE! ERA PARA EU ESTAR COM ELE!”

Sirius não se lembra por quanto tempo gritou, mas se lembra de que outros prisioneiros também começaram a gritar coisas desconexas e ele caiu no sono ouvindo os gritos. No dia seguinte, sua garganta parecia estar em carne viva. Ele não conseguia ficar de pé por conta do pé machucado. 

Ele desejou estar morto, mas, se morresse, ele nunca poderia ter a chance de conhecer Harry. 

Harry desejaria conhecê-lo?

  
  


Último canto da parede. Doze anos. Ele não conseguiria marcar no teto, era muito alto, e o chão era muito pequeno, as marcações poderiam sumir conforme ele pisasse sobre elas. Talvez fosse hora de parar de contar.

Ele estava na forma canina quando ouviu uma voz — uma voz de um homem, não de um prisoneiro, uma voz formal, limpa, clássica. Ele volta para a forma humana e a primeira coisa que percebe é o seu mau cheiro. Não é como se ele fosse capaz de tomar um banho apropriado tendo apenas uma bacia de água que era reposta todos os dias por algum feitiço, mas, além disso, ele já não se cuidava mais. Seu cabelo não foi cortado em todos esses anos, tampouco escovado da forma correta, estava cheio de nós. Suas unhas sempre estavam sujas. Alguns de seus dentes não pareciam saudáveis. 

Sirius, mesmo na sua forma humana, parecia mais um animal do que uma pessoa. 

Outra voz soa, de uma mulher desta vez, tão apresentável quanto a do homem. Sirius ouviu eles passaram pelas celas de outros prisioneiros os checando, ele não conseguia vê-los de onde estava, na verdade, as celas eram feitas para que os presos não vissem uns aos outros. 

Eles chegaram mais perto, agora de costas para a cela de Sirius discutindo sobre a pessoa que estava presa do outro lado do corredor. Sirius reconheceu o homem, era Cornelius Fudge, mas a mulher ao seu lado era desconhecida para ele. Ela usava um vestido verde que ia até abaixo dos seus joelhos e carregava uma prancheta com uma pena, já Fudge vestia roupas tradicionais do mundo bruxo, perfeitamente passadas e abotoadas, em suas mãos ele levava um jornal — O Profeta Diário.

Sirius se agarrou às grades tentando enxergar o jornal, mesmo que ainda fosse um pouco complicado ler depois de tantos anos privado de tantas coisas. Eles estavam em julho de 1993, como Sirius havia imaginado de acordo com as suas contas e com o clima do lado de fora da sua pequena janela. A notícia em destaque vinha com uma foto de uma grande família de ruivos numa viagem. Os olhos de Sirius se arregalam.

Não haveria outra família no mundo bruxo tão grande e tão ruiva quanto a dos Weasleys. Sirius forçou sua vista e conseguiu ver Molly e Arthur, eles não haviam mudado tanto desde a época da Ordem, mas o seu maior choque, como se finalmente tivesse percebido como os anos haviam passado, foi ver seus filhos tão grandes. Ele ainda se lembrava um pouco da gravidez de cada um deles, Molly todo ano aparecendo na sede da Ordem com uma criança no colo e anunciando a vinda de mais uma. Sirius viu os mais velhos, Bill, Charlie e Percy, aprenderem a falar tagarelando uns com os outros enquanto os adultos discutiam sobre a guerra. Viu Molly chorar anunciando que teria gêmeos, se lembrando dos seus irmãos Gideon e Fabian que foram mortos alguns anos antes. Todos diziam que ela deveria ter uma menina, então eles tentaram novamente, tendo o Ronald no mesmo ano que Harry. Por fim, Sirius se lembra que Ginny havia nascido poucos meses antes da tragédia, ele nunca a conheceu. 

Mas, naquela foto, todos já estavam grandes, os rapazes já passavam a altura do pai. Faziam tantos anos que Sirius não via um rosto conhecido que ele poderia passar horas vendo aquela foto.

“Sirius Orion Black III” ele escuta a mulher dizer enquanto lia sua prancheta. “Filho de Walburga e Orion Black, condenado à prisão perpétua pelo assassinato de Peter Pettigrew e de mais doze trouxas. Preso a doze anos.”

A cabeça de Sirius dói ao ouvir isso, mas quem acreditaria nesse se ele tentasse dizer que é inocente?

Ele ignorou enquanto os aurores verificavam sua cela, seu estado e sua ficha. Deixou que eles fizessem o que quisessem. Fudge olhou para as marcações nas paredes, parecendo intrigado. 

“Você tem contado todos os dias a doze anos?” perguntou. Sirius apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ele não poderia demonstrar muita sanidade ou eles perceberiam que os dementadores não tinha muito poder sobre ele. “Isso é o que eu chamo de esperança.”

_ Esperança. _ Mas do que adianta?

Fudge deu meia volta e continuou a andar, seguindo a mulher que o guiava. Sirius viu a imagem dos Weasleys ficar cada vez mais distante.

“Ei!” ele grita. Fudge olha assustado para ele. “Posso ficar com o jornal?”

O homem olha para ele, Sirius não conseguiu distinguir se aquele olhar era de pena ou de repulsa. Ele dá de ombros e joga o jornal para perto da cela de Sirius, ele o pega como se fosse um tesouro. 

O papel fino entre seus dedos, o cheiro da folha, as letras impressas… Sirius poderia esquecer que veio de um mundo de magia e dizer que aquele jornal era a coisa mais mágica que ele já vira. O rosto daquelas crianças dava a ele um pouco mais de…  _ Esperança. _

_ “Isso é o que eu chamo de esperança.” _

Ele corre seu indicador por eles, como se pudesse senti-los. Para em Rony, ele só é alguns meses mais velho que Harry, eles devem estar estudando juntos, será que foram escolhidos para a mesma casa? 

Sirius vê que ele carregava consigo um rato e torce o nariz. Ele odeia ratos, mas não sabe se é por causa de Peter ou por causa dos ratos que andam pelas celas durante a noite. 

Mas aquele rato era grande demais. Aquele rato era familiar…

Quando Sirius percebe, o jornal cai de sua mão. Ele o pega novamente apenas para ter certeza. Não era possível. Aquele rato não poderia ser o mesmo que acompanhava eles nas noites de lua cheia. Aquele rato não poderia ser Peter. Sirius estava enlouquecendo.

Naquela pata minúscula, era possível ver que aquele rato não tinha um dedo.

A raiva cresce dentro de Sirius. Ele grita e escuta Fudge dizendo que era melhor eles irem embora.  _ VÃO EMBORA! VÃO EMBORA TODOS VOCÊS! _ a cabeça de Sirius gritava. Sua mão se fecha em torno do papel e o amassa, mas ele não o rasga, apenas continua a olhar o rato tentando se convencer de que aquele não poderia ser Peter. Peter deveria estar morto. 

_ “Isso é o que eu chamo de esperança.” _

Sirius não dorme. Sirius não come. Sirius não para. Ele anda em círculos, jornal em mãos e a sua mente, pela primeira vez na década, funcionando de maneira ativa.

_ Esperança. _

Se Peter não morreu naquele dia, então Sirius daria um jeito de fazer jus ao que ele foi condenado. Ele mataria Peter.

  
  


Muitas coisas poderiam dar errado. Aquele poderia ser o último erro de Sirius Black.

Os Dementadores poderiam perceber sua fuga. Poderiam notar sua falta na cela antes que ele conseguisse alcançar a saída. Caso o pegassem, ele não conseguiria fugir do beijo. Ele não sabia o caminho até a saída, tinha noção de que o lugar era imenso pela quantidade de eco no momento em que alguém gritava, mas não se lembra do caminho que fez para chegar ali. Outros presos poderiam notar o cachorro preto andando pelas masmorras e denunciá-lo. 

E depois? E se ele conseguisse sair de Azkaban? Havia um mar para atravessar. Ele não poderia aparatar, pelo menos, não nos territórios de Azkaban. Ele sequer sabe se ainda conseguiria aparatar sem deixar alguma parte do seu corpo para trás. Ele teria que nadar até o outro lado. Mas e se acabasse se cansando no meio do caminho? Ele afundaria. E Se houvesse criaturas no mar?

Ele poderia esquecer essa ideia, deixar a excitação do momento passar e fingir que o rato na mão de Ronald Weasley era apenas um rato qualquer.

Não. Ele não é um covarde a tal ponto. Ele não tem nada a perder.

Se morrer, será seu último erro, mas também será seu último protesto. Ele morreria tentando. 

Ele estava certo. Ele tinha esperança. Ele seria o primeiro fugitivo de Azkaban.

Sirius passou semanas sem comer, se deixou emagrecer o máximo possível, mais magro do que jamais estivera, e passou a tirar longas horas de sono. Deixar de comer o faria ficar fraco, mas o sono ajudaria em algo. Um dia, cansado de esperar, um Dementador se aproximou para deixar a comida dele. Ele comeu como se sua vida dependesse apenas disso. Aproveitou a distração das criaturas que ainda alimentavam os outros presos, todos ocupados demais comendo para notar um cachorro, e se transformou em Padfoot. Se sua forma humana estava em carne e osso, sua forma canina parecia estar definhando. Tão magra ao ponto de passar pelas grades da sua cela.

Sirius poderia ter feito isso muito antes, mas a vontade de vingar a morte dos seus amigos foi a única coisa capaz de fazê-lo voltar à vida.

Ele passou longos minutos tentando achar a saída. Os presos gritavam quando o viam perambular pelos corredores, mas ninguém com consciência estava lá para ouvir seus relatos sobre um cachorro perdido em Azkaban. Sirius passava pelos Dementadores e tinha vontade de rir da cara deles, em nenhum momento ele era notado.

Ele desce o que pareciam ser milhares de degraus até chegar no primeiro andar de Azkaban. Era o local que mais haviam Dementadores, eles se agitaram ao sentir uma presença viva no ambiente, mas não sabiam localizá-la. Sirius passa por mais grades em busca da luz.

Quando ele pisa na grama, ele corre o necessário para uma maratona. Suas patas se esticando, as cores — céu azul, árvores verdes, mar esverdeado —, o vento contra seu pelo, o ar puro.

Pela primeira vez em doze anos, Sirius Black era um homem livre.

Havia uma pequena floresta na ilha, ele corre até ela sem pensar se poderia haver algum perigo. Ainda não confiava em si mesmo para voltar a forma humana temendo que algum Dementador fosse achá-lo, mas ele rolou na grama e farejou todos os cheiros da natureza.  _ Livre, livre, livre. Porque não tentei antes?  _

Ainda era perto do meio dia, ele deveria esperar para ir embora apenas na manhã seguinte para não enfrentar o mar durante a noite, mas sua ansiedade não lhe permitiu.

Sem nada consigo, Sirius vai até a areia e sente seu pelo se arrepiar quando a onda bate em suas patas. Ele molha seu focinho e, aos poucos, mergulha, sentindo-se como se fosse o seu primeiro banho. Padfoot era menor e mais leve, mas seu pelo pesava feito um casaco encharcado.

Sirius conseguiu nadar. Mexeu suas patas até ver a ilha de Azkaban cada vez mais longe.  _ Morrerei nadando mas não morrerei suplicando como aquele bando de loucos. _

Porém, conforme ele nadava cada vez mais, não havia terra à vista. Tudo ao seu redor era mar. A noite ia caindo e ele se obrigava a continuar. Seu corpo estava cansado, ele sentia dores, sede e frio, mesmo que fosse verão. Deveria ser por volta das oito da noite, não deveria estar tão frio, mas talvez fosse a água.

Depois de quase oito horas nadando, os olhos de Sirius começaram a ficar embaçados e a fechar. O sono toma conta de si, a água parece puxá-lo para baixo.

Então, uma pequena luz surge a alguns metros de distância. Um lampião havia sido aceso, ele iluminava um pequeno barquinho. 

Sirius precisava chegar até ele, era a sua última opção ou ele iria morrer de hipotermia. Ele tenta nadar mas suas patas parecem não funcionar. Ele solta um choramingo do fundo da garganta, mas a pessoa que está no barco não parece conseguir ouvir. Ele faz força e se obriga a latir, nada. Late mais duas vezes, chamando a atenção do homem que segurava a vara de pesca.

Sirius continuou a latir até que o barco se aproximasse dele, caso contrário, ele não seria encontrado no meio de tanta escuridão. Além do homem também havia uma mulher, ambos mais velhos que Sirius e usando roupas simples, com certeza eram trouxas. O homem largou sua vara de pesca e se inclinou para pegar o animal.

“Jesus! Como é que esse cachorro veio parar aqui?!” a mulher disse, ela tinha um sotaque forte de camponesa.

O homem não parecia ter uma resposta. Ele tira seu casaco de lã e o coloca em torno de Sirius, que não tinha forças nem mesmo para se manter de pé.

Os dois trouxas abandonaram sua pesca, que parecia ser a fonte do jantar deles, e fizeram o caminho de volta à terra firme. Não era longe, mas Sirius não a teria visto diante de uma noite tão escura. Ele não conhecia o lugar.

Ao chegarem, Sirius teve vontade de fugir deles, temendo que eles o prendessem feito um cãozinho de estimação, mas o homem foi mais rápido e o pegou em seus braços, o levando para dentro de uma cabana. Ela era quente, aconchegante, tinha cheiro de casa de verdade, paredes de madeira, iluminada por velas, com o som de crianças brincando e a bagunça rotineira. Eles pareciam ser pessoas boas, um casal e seus dois filhos que deviam ter por volta dos dez anos.

A mãe se responsabilizou pelo cachorro enquanto o homem preparava o peixe pescado. Ela esquentou água em uma chaleira e, quando ela estava morna, banhou Sirius no quintal com a ajuda dos seus dois meninos que não paravam de discutir qual nome dariam para o cachorro novo.

“Nós não vamos poder ficar com ele, queridos” a mãe disse. “Iremos cuidar e achar um novo dono.”

“Porque?” perguntou um dos meninos, ele havia ficado chateado.

Sirius percebe que a mãe também não parecia contente com a ideia de dar o cachorro a outra pessoa, mas ele suspeitava que alimentar mais uma boca fosse ser difícil diante das condições que eles deveriam viver.

“Mamãe promete que arranjará uma pessoa bem legal para cuidar dele.” ela diz, ao invés de responder a pergunta. Então volta sua atenção para o animal: “Nossa… Por onde você andou? Está tão magro e tão sujo…”

Sirius, sentindo a água quente e o cheiro de sabão, se permitiu relaxar com o toque de uma completa estranha. Aquela mulher nunca saberia daquilo mas, naquele momento, ela havia sido mais mãe do que Walburga jamais fora.

Depois do banho, ela deu à Sirius pedaços de peixe e ele os devorou, a primeira comida verdadeira que ele tem o prazer de comer em todos esses anos. O homem arranjou um cobertor velho e o colocou na cozinha, onde Sirius se enrolou e dormiu feito pedra. 

Na manhã seguinte ele acordou com os raios de sol entrando pela janela. Ele pensou que havia sido um sonho, mas era real, ele havia fugido. Então, se preparou para mais uma fuga, teria que partir antes que a família acordasse. Voltou para a forma humana e pegou pedaços de pães duros e uma laranja da cozinha, tentando se convencer que não os faria falta.

Antes de sair, ele teve vontade de escrever um bilhete agradecendo por toda a ajuda, dizendo que ele seria eternamente grato. Mas os trouxas não entenderiam como um cachorro havia fugido e deixado um bilhete, e Sirius não sabia mais escrever. Tudo o que ele faz é sair pela porta dos fundos, enfrentando a ventania da manhã, tentando não olhar para a cabana quentinha que ele estava deixando para trás.

Ele poderia esquecer de tudo e viver como um cãozinho de estimação igual Peter vivia com os Weasley. As crianças adorariam ele, ele teria comida e sua vida seria feliz, longe de qualquer guerra ou morte.

Mas Sirius tinha um dever a ser cumprido. Ele não olhou para trás, apenas continuou a seguir na direção de onde parecia ser uma cidade. 

  
  


Sirius passou quase uma semana andando por bairros e centro comerciais trouxas. Ele não sabe o caminho para Hogwarts, ou Hogsmeade, ou Beco Diagonal… Ele tinha a esperança de ver algum bruxo e poder seguí-lo, mas é claro que nenhum bruxo seria idiota o bastante para fazer magia na frente de tantos trouxas em plena luz do dia.

Ele se alimentava com a comida achada em lixos ou com as sobras que as pessoas lhe davam nas ruas, o que não era muito diferente da comida de Azkaban. Pelo menos, nos centros ninguém se importava com cachorros abandonados, ninguém tentava pegá-lo para si, ele era apenas um vira-lata. Sirius perambulava pelas ruas, vendo as pessoas, as vitrines, os jornais, ouvindo os sons… Uma década havia se passado e tanta coisa havia mudado. Os anos noventa haviam chegado e com ele a sua nova moda, mas Sirius sequer soube qual era a moda dos anos oitenta. 

Ele procurava dormir em bairros, onde tudo era mais tranquilo. Antes de cair no sono ele se perguntava se já haviam notado a sua falta, se ele estava sendo procurado por aí. 

A resposta veio na manhã seguinte, quando ele estava bisbilhotando uma casa pela sua janela e viu a televisão mostrar seu rosto. O telejornal trouxa dizia que ele era um prisioneiro que havia escapado, altamente perigoso e armado, mas sem dizer de onde ele viera. Agora, Sirius deveria tomar mais cuidado, os trouxas também estavam atrás de si. 

Quando mais uma noite caí, Sirius está novamente tentando dormir, quando escuta uma gritaria vindo do fim da rua. No céu, havia uma mulher inchada voando para longe enquanto um homem tentava resgatá-la. 

_ Aquilo é magia _ . 

Mas o que Sirius deveria fazer agora que sabe que achou um bruxo? Não poderia se apresentar como o Sirius Black, tampouco conseguiria fingir ser outra pessoa. Talvez pudesse tentar roubar sua varinha.

Ele se aproxima do local mas precisa se esconder ao ver um menino andar pela rua em passos furiosos. Ele tinha a varinha em mãos, murmurava algo sobre ser expulso de Hogwarts, parecia preocupado. A luz de uma das casas o iluminava.

Quando ele se vira, Sirius leva um susto tão grande que tropeça num galho. O menino era igual James Potter, parecia ser seu amigo de pé na sua frente, com a aparência de quando eles estudavam juntos quando crianças. Mas, quando ele acende sua varinha com um  _ Lumus _ , Sirius consegue ver que seus olhos eram claros.  _ Verdes. Verdes como os de Lily.  _

A cicatriz em sua testa apenas lhe dava a certeza de quem ele era. Aquele era o seu sobrinho, Harry Potter. 

O garoto se assusta ao ver o cachorro e caí no chão. Sirius queria ir até ele mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o Nôitibus aparece e leva o menino consigo.

  
  


Sirius tentou aprender novamente a aparatar.

Em florestas e lugares desertos, ele começava em pequenas distancias, até finalmente conseguir se aparatar para o outro lado da cidade. 

Ele memorizou Hogsmeade. As ruas do vilarejo, a Dedos de Mel, o Três Vassouras, a Casa dos Gritos… E tentou novamente. 

Quando ele abre seus olhos, ele se vê em casa. As ruas que um dia ele andou com seus amigos ao seu lado. As casas eram as mesmas e as lojas bem mais decoradas. 

Ele olha à diante, em direção ao castelo.  _ Hogwarts.  _

_ Sirius era um homem livre, voltando para casa.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @kiwire_


End file.
